fanzy_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 2)
Format Every week girls will travel to another country, they will have photoshoot and elimination, then they will go to other country on next week and it'll continue until one of them will be crowned Sims Next Top Model! 'Locations' *Episode 1: San Francisco, USA *Episode 2: Pemba Island, Tanzania *Episode 3: Arboga, Sweden *Episode 4: London, England *Episode 5: Paris, France *Episode 6: Ternate, Indonesia *Episode 7: Bali, Indonesia 'Trivia' *Cycle 2 is the first cycle to feature a model who quit, which is Melonie Phoendrix. *Cycle 2 is the first cycle to feauture a non-elimination bottom two. *Cycle 2 is the first and only cycle to date to feature a double-elimination. *Gwendel Fahar is the first and only model to date to survive three bottom-two's. *Kossiwa Badabee is the first and only model to date to never win a best photo and make it to the finale. Episode Summaries 'Episode 1: Model In Big City' Location: San Francisco, USA *'First Call-Out: '''Melonie Phoendrix *'Bottom Two: Miley Kwong & Gwendel Fahar *'Eliminated: '''Miley Kwong 'Episode 2: Waisting Space Location: Pemba Island, Tanzania Girls arrived to their new house in Tanzania. Gwendel talked about how bad her performance was last week. Jordin was kinda happy, because she saw weak spot in Gwendel. Meanwhile, Melonie was talking how she misses her family. Drew was annoyed, she thought that there's no place for Melonie in this competition. Peter Cain met girls in beautiful garden for their runway walk challenge. Girls were grouped, and there was only one winner from each group. Than last 4 girls competed for the win. Challenge Scores After the challenge, Drew called Melonie out after she said that she doesn't want to be here. On the panel, Drew, Anke and Kossiwa were announced safe, when Agatha and Gwendel didn't produce that well. They both were safe though, after Melonie quit the competition. * First Call-Out: '''Sonia De Lacerda * '''Bottom Two: '''Agatha Moreau & Gwendel Fahar * '''Eliminated: ''none'' * Quit: 'Melonie Phoendrix 'Episode 3: Face To Face Location: Arboga, Sweden *'First Call-Out: '''Gwendel Fahar *'Bottom Two: Jordin Varner & Yu Anke *'Eliminated: '''Yu Anke 'Episode 4: Hello From The Other Side Location: London, England *'First Call-Out: '''Drew Mann *'Bottom Two: Kossiwa Badabee & Jordin Varner *'Eliminated: '''Jordin Varner 'Episode 5: Modèle pour Moschino Location: Paris, France *'First Call-Out: '''Gwendel Fahar *'Bottom Two: Dajana Bogojivek & Kossiwa Badabee *'''Eliminated: ''none'' ''Episode 6: Models Gone Wild' '''Location: Ternate, Indonesia *'First Call-Out: '''Drew Mann *'Bottom Two: Gwendel Fahar & Dajana Bogojivek *'Eliminated: '''Dajana Bogojivek 'Episode 7: The Paradise Location: Bali, Indonesia *'First Call-Out: '''Agatha Moreau *'Bottom Two: Gwendel Fahar & Sonia De Lacerda *'Eliminated: ' Gwendel Fahar '''Episode 8: Taste The Africa Location: Lwak, Kenya *'First Call-Out: 'N/A *'Bottom Two: 'N/A *'Eliminated: '''Agatha Moreau & Sonia De Lacerda Summaries Contestants Ensley's Call-Out *In episode 2 Melonie quit the competition, which saved Gwendel from being eliminated. *In episode 4 Gwendel and Agatha shared the same place due to getting the same score. *Episode 5 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 8 didn't feature any call-out order. It was later announced that Drew & Kossiwa made it to top 2 and Agatha & Sonia didn't. : The contestant won ''Sims' Next Top Model. : The contestant was in the bottom two. : The contestant won the reward challenge. : The contestants shared the placement due to getting the same score. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant quit the competition. : The contestant did not participate in this episode. ''Performance : The contestant won ''Sims' Next Top Model. : The contestant was the runner-up of Sims' Next Top Model. : The contestant was one of the best but did not win the challenge. : The contestant was one of the worst but was not in the bottom two. : The contestant was in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated. ''Scoring Chart * In episode 1, 4, 5 and on models didn't participate in the challenge, because of that the max score was '40. * Episode 5 featured a non-elimination bottom two. Even though Dajana received a lower score, judges decided to save her Photoshoot Guide *'Episode 1 Photoshoot: '''In the CIty *'Episode 2 Photoshoot: 'Seafolly Swimsuits campaign on the beach *'Episode 3 Photoshoot: 'Snowy Portrait *'Episode 4 Photoshoot: 'Prada Ad in a PhoneBooth *'Episode 5 Photoshoot: 'Pink is The New Black *'Episode 6 Photoshoot: 'Daughter Of A Wild Jungle *'Episode 7 Photoshoot: 'Nude In The Waterfall *'Episode 8 Photoshoot: '''Florl Pattern dress in Africa Makeovers Guide *Agatha: 'Straight Hair, extension *Anke: ''Golden *''Dajana: ''Extensions *''Drew: ''Bleched* *''Gwendel: ''Extensions *''Kossiwa: ''Deeper black color *''Jordin: ''Bleached *''Sonia: ''Darker brown color, extensions *''Melonie: ''Ginger *''Miley: ''Boy cut : Drew's hair was originally blue, on the show her hair got bleached, but with the time, her hair became blue again. In episode 6, producers and a client decided to bleach her hair again.